


Sleep

by Iamtheoneandonly



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sleeping Together, Sleepy!Danno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamtheoneandonly/pseuds/Iamtheoneandonly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's tired, Steve's there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

The case had been gruelling; a serial killer had been on the loose and killing young women all over the island. They’d spent three days tracking the guy which had ended, in true McGarrett style, a shoot out in a warehouse. 

 

Danny would have been pretty happy to just go home and pass out for a twelve hours, but no, the Governor wanted all the paperwork done before they could leave, which meant another day spent in the office.

 

He had a mother of a headache and his vision kept blurring as he finished his report. He’d barely gotten any sleep these past few days and he was wondering if it would even be legible when he handed it in, since he was so tired. At this point he didn’t even care.

 

Chin and Kono had long since left, having only to do their paperwork, and Danny thought that they really should hire a secretary so he didn’t have to do all his paperwork, _and_ all of Steve’s.

 

Said super-SEAL was nowhere to be found, having disappeared off as soon as they’d gotten back from taking this guy down. What was worse is that he’d taken the car,meaning that if Danny wanted to get home he would need to get a cab. Problem was, he'd left his wallet in the car and was essentially stuck until Steve got back.

 

He sighed and popped a couple of Tylenol kept in his drawer, a necessity of working with Steve, groaning and trying to get his eyes to focus on yet another form. He’d hoped that having ‘full immunity and means’ would mean less of this stuff. Obviously he hadn’t factored in all the shit Steve did.

 

God, he was exhausted, his shirt was rumpled and he hadn’t even wanted to look in the mirror for fear of what his hair was doing, he needed sleep, like now.

 

Standing up, he swayed a little at the sudden change of height. Steve’s office has a sofa, and although the thing’s like a rock, it was better than nothing. He switched everything off before heading over, trying not to stumble and fall over.

 

Steve’s office is always tidy, probably because he never has to do any paperwork in it, Danny sighs and takes off his shoes before collapsing down onto it. 

 

He thinks he may have to ask Steve to get a nicer couch, because he’s not so young anymore and he knows his back is going to kill him in the morning. Nevertheless it’s a vaguely soft horizontal surface and that’s all Danny needs to finally, _finally_ get some sleep.

 

——————————

 

Steve had gone back to the Five-0 offices after his meeting with the Governor, but all the lights had been out and the offices empty. He’d felt a little guilty about taking Danny’s car, but in his defence he hand’t thought it would take as long as it did.

 

He’d make it up to him tomorrow by getting him some malasadas on the way to work. Danny had obviously gotten bored of waiting for him and got a cab home. He’d go and pick Danny up tomorrow, maybe even let him drive to make up for it.

 

——————————

 

Steve’s pretty worried when he pulls up outside Danny’s the next morning, normally the man is already outside, tapping his foot impatiently and waiting to give Steve his morning rant.

 

He thinks that Danny must be pretty pissed as he bounds up to and knocks on the door, holding up the bag of malasadas to protect himself. He’s worked out that the best way to get Danny on his good side is through food.

 

But no one comes to the door and Steve easily opens it to find the apartment in it’s normal mess, he can tell that no one’s been here in a while which meant that Danny hadn’t made it home last night. He pulls out his phone and calls Chin, to report Danny’s missing.

 

“Hey brah, what’s taking you so long?” Chin asks when he picks up.

 

“Danny’s missing, he never made it back to his apartment last night”

 

Steve balks when he hears Chin laughing on the other end, “Well you’re right about that brah, Danny’s here, still passed out and snoring on your sofa. Look’s wrecked if you ask me”

 

Steve sighs in relief and hangs up. He grabs some of Danny’s stuff and puts in a duffle, eying the sofa bed with contempt. That monstrosity should be illegal.

 

He locks up the apartment and head back to the car, putting the bag in the trunk and setting off for the office, no way is he letting Danny work today.

 

Chin and Kono are at the tech table when he comes in, he greets them and they indicate to his office which has the blinds down and lights off. Obviously his partner’s still passed out.

 

He opens the door quietly, hoping not to wake him. Danny’s still in his shirt and slacks although he’s kicked his shoes off and his tie is nowhere to be found. Steve smiles softly at the sight of him curled up on the sofa, legs tucked up and arms wrapped around himself.

 

But that sofa really isn’t comfy and he has a much better bed at home that Danny could rest on. He puts a gentle hand on his shoulder and shakes him lightly to wake him. Danny opens his eyes blearily and looks up at him.

 

“Morning sleeping beauty, how you feeling”

 

Danny answers by whacking Steve’s legs with and uncoordinated hand and turning his back to the couch.

 

“Come on Danno, lets get you home. Up you get” He pulls him until he’s sitting then bends down to shove his shoes on. Danny mumbles something about ‘goddam control freaks’ but lets Steve manhandle him to a standing position.

 

He slings an arm around Danny and guides him out of the office, ignoring Chin and Kono’s knowing looks.

 

Danny’s pretty much dead on his feet and he receives minimal bitching from him about driving the car, a sure sign that he’s exhausted. He puts Danny’s seat belt on before getting in the drivers seat.

 

Danny passes out again and he makes sure to drive as carefully as possible so as not to wake him, he looks over when they’re stopped at a traffic light to see his head tilted back and jaw slack. He still looks pretty rough. Stubble on his face and tie no where to be seen.

 

He’s pulled up outside his house and regretfully has to wake Danny up to get him inside, the man may be short but he packs muscle and no way could he carry him.

 

Danny snuffles and slaps his hands away as he tries to pull him out of the car, but Steve’s dealt with plenty of resistant suspects and easily dodges the flying hands and drags him on, slinging one of Danny’s arms around his shoulder and hoisting him along. Danny gives up and clings to him, totally adorable.

 

Danny manages to stumble up to the door and Steve unlocks it before pulling him in. He guides Danny up the stairs and pushes him in the direction of the bathroom.

 

While he’s in there, he changes the sheets on his bed. He could put Danny in the guest room but he’d rather not purely because he’s wanted Danny in his bed for _months_ and this is the perfect opportunity.

 

He goes and waits for Danny by the bathroom door, sniggering when he hears a crash and muffled swearing. Danny emerges, shirt unbuttoned, and slacks off, still looking like a zombie.

 

It’s ridiculously easy to get Danny changed into a pair of shorts a vest top, getting a chance to admire his muscled back and toned things. He manhandles him under the covers and tucks the duvet around him, standing over him as he burrows down until only the top of his hair is showing. After a moments thought, he undresses to and slides in beside him, pulling Danny close and into his arms. 

 

It’s better than he ever could’ve imagined, and he takes a moment to fully appreciate this, he finally has Danny, in his bed, in his arms, totally at ease. They can sort out the rest later, namely moving Danny out of that awful place and into somewhere much nicer, i.e his house.

 

He mentally lists all the reasons why it would be the best option: Carpooling to work, better bed, Spare bedroom for Grace, Garden _and_ beach…the list is endless.

 

Danny sleeps like the dead, he doesn’t move for hours, the only thing telling Steve he’s alive is his deep, even breathing. He lets himself imagine waking up like this every morning, Danny would complain at the time and go back to sleep while he was out running, then make them both coffee before he gets back.

 

Okay, so he may be getting a little bit ahead of himself here, but he’s been _desperate_ to do this for _months_ and if the looks Danny’s been shooting him, it’s a mutual feeling.

 

It’s getting late and the sun is setting, so he reluctantly pulls himself out of the warm cocoon of the duvet to make dinner. As he’s going down the stairs he mentally goes through the contents of his fridge and decides on a stir-fry, something quick and easy.

 

He’s just frying off the veg when Danny stumbles down the stairs, looking adorable in the too-long sweatpants he’s pulled on and the sleep mussed hair. He blinks a few times when he walks into the bright kitchen before crashing into one of the chairs, pillowing his head on his arms and appearing to fall asleep… again.

 

Because he’s such a nice guy, he makes Danny a strong cup of coffee and waves it in front of his face until he blearily sits up, grabs the cup and mumbles out a thanks before guzzling the whole thing in one go.

 

“So Steven, is there a reason we were in bed together?” Danny asks him with a smile.

 

He breathes a sigh of relief, “Well you’re pretty clingy when you’re sleepy” He states and turns back to the stove to finish off the meal.

 

He places a steaming plate of stir-fry in front of Danny, smiling when he tucks in eagerly, getting sauce down his chin as he sucks up the noodles.

“You know, you’re bed’s really comfy” Danny says suddenly, and it seems sleep deprivation stops his brain-to-mouth filter working.

 

“It’s comfier with you in it” He replies with a wink.

 

Danny tilts his head and furrows his brows, “Was that an invitation?”

 

Fuck it, “Yeah, what you going to do about it?” He challenges.

 

“Well you’re nice and warm, like a teddy bear” Danny says, dopey smile on his face.

 

“I think you’re the teddy in this relationship” How is this conversation even happening?

 

“Whatever Steven, you want to pick up where we left off?” Danny mumbles, obviously he hasn’t quite caught up on lost sleep yet.

 

He stands and clears away their plates, dumping them in the dishwasher and switching it on. Then he goes over to Danny, whose standing on unsteady feet. It’s a lot easier getting him upstairs this time and out of the sweatpants that were pulled over the shorts.

 

He can’t help tucking Danny back in, ignoring the quiet grumbling that emanates from the mass under the covers. He slips in behind and pulls Danny back into him again, letting him manoeuvre himself until he’s comfortable.

 

He honestly can’t wait to wake up like this.

 


End file.
